Code Geass : Lelouch of Justice
by frozenflamesss
Summary: It happens right after Zero rescued Suzaku ... And proclaim to him he is his best bud Lelouch? Lelouch is now on his way to create a new world . RR . Umm , maybe a bit of OOC now and then lol
1. Suzaku and Zero

Right after the incident with -kun , somewhere in the ghetto , yes , somewhere , a loud voice echos :

- Suzaku! Do you understand that Britania is rotten to the core ? - Yes , but i plan to change it from inside , your method is wrong Zero . Results are not justified by doing any means necessary to achieve it . - ... But we are at war , if we are not ready to kill than we are killed . Dont you understand it ?  
- No , it IS you who do not understand . I'm done here , my court will begin in a few minutes ... Suzaku begins to walk away , the last word Zero heard is " Thanks for saving me " from his best friend ...  
IS he sane ? That is the only thing went through Lelouch's mind ... Is he gonna lose Suzaku once more after such short reunion from when that C.C thingy . No , it must not happen , he need Suzaku for his plan , he thought Suzaku might be the only one to understand him the best .  
So , with that he loudly declare : - Kallen , capture Suzaku now and bring him to me , i have something to show you two ...  
- Yes , Zero .

With that , Suzaku was forcefully brought in front of Zero by Kallen in a secluded place .  
- What do you want from me,Zero? The two let a big gasp as Zero slowly removes his mask , revealing a Lelouch Lamperouge with a bird-shaped eye - NO way ? Lelouch ? - Yes , it is i , Lelouch vi Britania , 11th Prince of Britania ... Kallen , i want at least you to know who exactly in the world am i . Suzaku , if you please , tell her , and yes , i killed Clovis because he ordered the massacre of Japanese people in the ghettos . After a while , Kallen begins to know why Lelouch , or Zero , want to oblibrate Britania , Suzaku is his best friend ...  
But then , even after all that , she wonders why "Zero" shows his identity to her .  
- Zero , no , Lelouch , why did you do this ? Ah , sorry , i talk too much . It ends here . Suzaku , it is i ,your best friend , and i humbly request your help in this ... game . - I ... i dont know , i dont know anymore , Lelouch ... I just think your method is wrong , result is not everything ... - DO you understand why you are shot in the tunnel where we met ? - Ugh , it's ... - Yes , Britania cant be changed , at least it cant be change with that man at the top . Help me Suzaku , as i bear the burden of creating a gentle world which is also for Nunnally's sake . - Nunnally? Ahhh , yes . She always says she wants to live in a gentler world with us isnt she ... How i miss those days at the shrine ... - Alright , nothing cant be done with the two of us , ah no sorry Kallen , the three of us . We shall change the world , for the greater goods .  
And with that , Suzaku leaves with a smile , never again in his life will he think of how happy he is now , compare to before , of regretting leaving Lelouch and Nunnally behind to join Britania's army ... He is now reunite with his friends , and greater than that , they share a common goal , and they are working together.  
With the two of them combining forces , no one can get in their way , even if it is a great country that conquers 1/3 of the world ...

Meanwhile , in the slums , "Zero" and Kallen are having a serious conversation. - Zero . - Ah no , call me Lelouch is fine , when we are alone that is , or with Suzaku is also ok . - Very well , Lelouch , what will we do now ? - For now , let's go get some pizzas , you are hungry right ? After such a bluff like poison gas right ? - Ah , not that you mention it ... Hey , this is serious " ... Geez , why are you being an airhead now ? - Hehe , just teasing you a little bit . Ahem ... We will stay low , and you and i are going back to school . I'm afraid miss President , my dear Milly will cause a scene for my tardiness . Seriously , i am not scared of the Brits , but i am scared of what she will do to me...+_+ - Ah , such a shame , the almighty Zero is afraid of his girl getting bored without him around hm?  
- Waa , idiot , she is not my girl okay ? She is my childhoodfriend , and we are on a good term , but it is not like that okay ? - Hmm ... yeah yeah whatever Kallen then walks away with a vicious smile on her face , like saying to him that she knows it all .

That is chapter 1 , anyone interested in my story ? Please Read , Review and tell me something is wrong ? I will keep it short , easy to understand since my english is not much lol , i will try to update at least once per week , thanks .


	2. The Narita Conflict

Thank you for all of you , my dear reviewers. I read many story with lots of words , and i must say i hate it Really , why do they write so much . My story , i assure you , is very short , simple , easy to understand , and interesting in its own way .  
Oh , anyone can send me a sample of how it should be for a chapter , seriously , i use notepad and it end up quite different from my file , compare to the web ... Anyway , this is my 1st story , 1st Geass fic so spare me lol . Here we go , chap 2 ...

After that , it goes on exactly as the anime . Suzaku went to Ashford , met Euphie , Nunnally and joined the Student Council together with Kallen . At the rooftop , Suzaku and Lelouch now talking about their past , Kallen , on the other hand , are listening and learning a different side of Lelouch that she doesnt know . - So , how have you been since then . Suzaku ? - Ahh I transfered to this really strange place , got a new weird superior boss , and an unusually killing-thingy sandwiches for lunches ...  
Aside from that , everything is fine . THey are after all , kind . - Ugh , I ... see . I need you to stay with the Brits for a little while longer - Oh , okay . - And make sure no one knows me , or about your true motive . It is a bit early , after all . - Ah , now we are here , i have something that might pique your interest . Look at that girl down there .  
- Hmm , what is she doing ? Erh... Scribbing ? What is that sign ? - Yes , she is doing it under my command , once a day , at a specific time , she will do it . - How is that possible ? Even for you ... - Hey Suzaku , you remember the girl you and i saw underground ? - Uh huh , so ? She and this thing , surely are 2 different thing ... And it does not explain why ... - Well , i am getting there . You see , that girl gave me a strange power , it allowed me to give anyone any order , and they will fulfill it no matter what they think , no matter how ridiculous it is , even if it is to kill their family , their lover,  
their children ... That is the type of power i had in my hand , i called it Geass . And trust me , i do not wish to use it unless the situations called necessary to do so . - I find it hard to believe , but seeing it here , and it is you we are talking about , i trust you . We are friends , after all - Why , thank you . - I have a question , did you use it on me , or Kallen to make us submit to your will ? - NO , You are my best friend , and Kallen is my most trusted aide , beside ...  
- YOu have shown us your true identity , correct ? - Yes - Alright , i will do my best to help you , to make Nunnally a better world , gentle , and caring ... - Okay , Suzaku , with you and me combining forces , no one can defeat us . , just like old times - Right , and with Kallen here , i felt we are much more stronger . - ( Kallen ) Oh my , Suzaku , you are so sweet , thank you . - ( Blushed Suzaku ) ( Waa , cute , but not as cute as Euphie though ... Oh no , what am i thinking ? She is too dazzling ... )  
- ( Lelouch ) Suzaku ? Suzaku ? Oyy , Earth to Suzaku , oyy ? If you do not response in 3 second , i will spill your sec..  
- ( Angry Suzaku ) Okay , stop that right now ... - Oh okay , just wondering why you are in your own world in the middle of our important conversation , it never happened before.  
Something wrong ? You know you can tell me if there is anything i can do for you ? - It's nothing , thanks . But i am fine now , i must return to the army , it's time to do my job . After all , we dont want me to be fired . - Ah , right , but if that were to happen , you could still come to me you know . - I know , i got to go . Bye !  
( ...) - Now , we are finally alone , Kallen . Do you know what it means ? - ( Blush ) No , you cant do that . I forbid you . - ( Puzzle ) Do what ? I just want to tell you about our next plan ... - OH , oohh , you mean that ... phew , what's wrong with me , ahahaa ... So , what do we do ? - Let's do some hiking at the mountain ... Mt Narita , to be exact ... - HUh? You kidding me ?

At Mt Narita , the Black Knights are ... hiking and going picnic ... Suddenly , a loud noise ... KAboom ! - What's that ? - An explosion ? Or an ambush ? ... - ( Zero ) Relax , guys , it is just the JLF are dieing , really , nothing news here ( Author : lol ? ) - What? They are under attack ? By whom ? - ( Zero ) If i am right , it is Cornelia and General Darlton . The JLF do not stand a chance against them . - What , where is Tohdoh ? - Apprently , he is not here . - Then we must save them . Zero , your order ? - ( Zero ) Everyone , are you full ? - HUUH ? - ( Zero ) Answer me !  
- Oh , okay , we are full . Really , what are you talking about ? - ( Zero ) okay , then we are going for a bit of exercise ... - Hell yeah !

Afterward , Cornelia is cornered by Kallen , Zero and a few member of the Black Knights . Zero then proceed to open a private channel to Cornelia : - Cornelia , it is best to surrender to me , you are corner , and i want you in one piece to meet me . - Hmph , i rather die than surrender to the like of you . - Well well , your personality does not change after 7 years , still full of pride and honor , but that is what i like about you , Corn-nee ... - ( Turn red ) What , how did you know that ? You bastard , only one man can call me that , do not insult him , and you , if you do not tell me where did you hear that , i will personally execute you real good that you wish you were dead . - Relax , i have him as my hostage , do you want to see him ? Then surrender to me , or we can put it another way , get out of your Knightmare , and come to me , to see your brother , how does it sound to you ? I swear i will not harm you in anyway .  
- What ! He is alive ? How is that possible ? I heard he is dead during the invasion of Area 11 . - Oh that is NOT true , now , do you wish to see him ? Or else you might regret it for the rest of your life with his real death this time. - (...) Alright , but remember , this is not because i afraid of you , you'd better remember that . - Okay , as you wish . As the battle ends with the Black Knights victory , Zero led Cornelia to a dark cave nearby , accompany by Kallen as their protection . They walk , walk and walk until they reach a rather bright place . It is then that Cornelia can not stand anymore . - You bastard , you dare imprison my dear brother in such a place like this ... - ( Zero as he slowly remove his mask ) Relax , Corn-nee , this place is my hideout , a way to escape ... - ( Shocked Cornelia ) Lulu-chan , is that you ? - Yes , i have come back from the depths of hell , onee-chan ...

The end of chap 2 lol , press next if you still want to read my story lol ... if you do not like it , please tell me why lol


	3. Cornelia and his plan

Okay , this is a double release , have fun reading my readers ... Ah , i like Milly , Kallen , C.C , which one should i choose ?

I prefer Milly because she is cheerful , full of surprises , so fun , wish i had a girlfriend like that , lol . So sad +_+ .

Kallen is a beauty , cant deny that . And C.C too , but i dont like pizzas lol . Pizzas are delicious , but cant eat it for a day

continously like her , days after days . Really , cant stand to even think about it ... What about Nina lol ? Kaguya ? Oh and i am not

a lolicon , so definitely no thank you ... But i like Kaguya a lot because of her pure love for Zero , and it does not change even after she

knew his true identity which made her become a great woman in my eyes ...

Shirley in a way , is great because of her unrival love for LL , but i dont like her . In the anime , after she regained her memories ,

she should know why he did that , but instead she doubt his feelings for her , still , her death is quite ... sad . I dont know anymore

Wahhh , it always made me sad ... So after that i always watch Milly for fun lol ... Ahrm , sorry about my bragging , here we go , chap 3...

Somewhere underground , Lelouch and Cornelia's hot conversation continues , hot in many ways ...

- Surprised?

- ... Is that really , really you ? Let me touch you

With that , she pinches Lelouch real hard ...

- OOwww, owwieee , onee-chan , stop , you are hurting meeee ...

- Ah , i am sorry , i just so glad to see you alive and kicking ...

- Really , if you are like this , i do not want to know what Euphie will do to me ...

- Ahaha , that's so true . I must let her know at once ... She is now here , in Area 11 as well .

- Yes , i know . But i must request that you do not expose me to our family

- Why ? Everyone thought you were dead , they will be please to hear you are alive .

- No , it is not .

- Okay , if you wish that , i can arrange it .

- Thanks , onee-chan . By the way , you can only let Euphie know .

- Alright , and i suppose Nunnally is with you ?

- Yes , she is safe . We are currently staying at Ashford Academy under their protection .

- Ah ha , of course , they have always been your mother allies , i must have been blind to not remember them while i search for you.

I am really sorry , Lelouch , for not able to find you soon .

- It is okay , nee-chan . I am capable of raising Nunnally , and myself too . You do not need to worry .

- Ahhh , I will let Euphie study there , she always want to study like a normal girl , afterall . And i will send guards there ,

to protect you guys .

- It is not necessary . I have my own way of protecting when it comes to Nunnally , and Euphie in the future .

More importantly , will you listen to my selfish request ?

- Yeah ?

- I am ... pregnant ...

- WHAT?

( Author's note : LOL , just kidding , here we go )

- Ehem , you already know that i am Zero , right ?

- Okay ?

- I need to destroy Britania , that is , our old man , in order to create a new world , more gentle , more kind , just like

the old time just us four : you , me , Euphie , Nunnally talking . Will you join me ? Or will you destroy me , your dearest brother

and protect our dear cruel , heartless old man ?

- I ... i ...

- He is not a human , nee-chan . He is now , just a walking killing machine , not worthy of the throne .

- You saying you are worthy ?

- Yes , i am . I can create worlds just as easily as i can destroy worlds , just like the Black Knights now . All the Elevens

desire new world , a peaceful world where everyone can live freely , carelessly loving without care for what country , what

status their lover hold , everyone will be an equal beings . That i can guarantee you , i will do it without fail .

- ( Looking into his eyes intensely ) ( Hmm ... he is serious , i have not seen these eyes for years , but it is still make me believe )

Alright , i will help you ... my dearest brother ...

- Yes , thank you onee-chan ( Hugging her ) . Now i've got more confidence to overthrow HIM ...

- ( Gasp for breaths ) Lelouch , you are strangling me ...

- Oh sorry , Corn-nee . I am just so happy that you are by my side again ...

- ( Blush ) What are you saying ? It is embarassing , stop it .

- Alright , now , onto the main dish , i like you to provide my with any suspicious movements from Britania , and any infos about them .

- Alright , shall i remove Darlton from his position ?

- No , i still had some use for him . And you will pick Kururugi Suzaku from the Special Division under direct command of Schniezel ( is this

right name for him? ) to become Euphie's Knight of Honor .

- Huh , why ?

- He is the son of the late Kururugi Genbu , Prime Minister of Japan , and i can assure you , he is very skill , maybe even superior to those

Knights of the Rounds .

- What , that is unbelievable ...

- I know , but i bet my honor on this , and more importantly , he is my best friend , and our important key in the upcoming wars with father .

- Alright , i will trust your judgment . More people on our side , that's good .

- Yes , and to top it off , he can protect Euphie and Nunnaly , since he attend my class , as well as Euphie , i will make that arrangement .

- Right , so what else do i need to do ?

- Your most important task is to contact Schniezel and tell him about our plan , ask him to supply us , but do it with utmost cautions , maybe

he will side with father , even if he agree , do not reveal all our informations , or our plans unless his help is necessary , that i will trust

you to take care of .

- Of course , you can count on me ...

- I know , thank you nee-chan . Oh , and here is my secret number , only few know about it , so it is safe .

- Right , that's it then ?

- Yes , i will personally escort you to your quarters .

- Right , but how ?

- That , is already taken care of ...

With a smile like that, they left the cave , get into their Knightmares . Suzaku comes to her rescues and they all withdraw to their respective

places . Hardly does the Britania knows , they are already under Zero's control , or Lelouch to be exact .

Everything happens just like they plan , Euphie goes to Ashford , Suzaku becomes her Knight . Euphie also joins the Student Council

Anyone can imagine when Euphie heard about Lelouch from Cornelia ? She instantly goes to Ashford , bring down the doors , just like CIA guys in

movies , yell :

- Everyone , freeze ! It is Euphie , do not move ! Or else you will be hug to dead by me ...

- Oh my , how ... terrifying ...

So , anyone like it ? I just felt like writing , so i did this fic in around 2 hours ... 2 chaps , phew , a lot of work to be done

Still , wonder why every other fics so slow ? Ah , sorry , and thank you all for your kind reviews , i am still learning here , so have mercy lol .

I want to do a LL and Milly pair, or LL x Kallen . Or a harem lol . Yes , i like harem ... when i cant choose my girl . Ahh , anyone ?

Anyone have a girlfriend like Milly ? Share it to me , how does it like , to have a girl just like her lol ?


	4. Normal days ?

Sorry i'm late . Got no idea for the next chaps ... Anyone ? Running out of ideas , almost lost interest...

Anyway , this is chapter 4 ...

At Ashford Academy , things are about to get lively as soon as some royal princess joins the party .

And that is Euphemia li Britania . She comes and joins the same class as Lelouch . She "somehow" get

the next seat to her brother and Suzaku . On the roof , Lelouch and Suzaku are planning their next move .

- Hmm , we need more people , with only Cornelia's army , you , the Black Knights , we need more power .

- How about getting help from Kyoto or the JLF ?

- Maybe Kyoto can help with our supplies , but the JLF is just a bunch of idiots . Oh , speaking of which ,

Tohdoh-sensei is there right ?

- Yes , should we recruit him ?

- That would be great . And Suzaku , you will contact with him , but do not let the JLF knows .

And Kyoto , you will also in charge , since you are Kaguya's counsin .

- Right , but i feel like we do not have enough firepower ...

- Yeah , but that can be on hold until we get more recruit . Let's just go with that for now .

- Alright , as you wish . Let us part ways . I've got army duty ...

With that , Suzaku left . Pulling his secret phone out , Lelouch calls Cornelia :

- Nee-chan , it's me .

- Oh , hey , how's school ? You know , about her ...

- Yes , thanks to her , now my fangirls' club got mad at me and chase me everywhere ...

- You got a fan club ? I might want to join them ...

- OH come on , dont tease me ...

- Right , so what's up ?

- I think i might need some info about Britania pilots , we need skilled people on our side

- Yes , but that would be difficult to find people of Suzaku's caliber on THIS side to join our side

After all , they are HIS ...

- I believe only a few of them actually side with HIM , investigate that for me would you ?

- Alright , but it takes time since almost all of them are on E.U with Schneizel , only 3 people remain here

- Oh , maybe we could use them , who are they ?

- There are 2 Knights of the Rounds , number 3 Gino and number 6 Anya , and the other one is Jeremiah . He is here

because of his failure at Area 11 .

- Jeremiah ... ? That name ... is quite familiar ...

- Yes , he is one of your mother's guard . After your mom's death , he has been siding with the Purist faction .

- Hmm , i might have some use for him , send him to me , take him under your wings ...

Oh , and invite those 2 Knights , i will personally meet them

- Of course , my dear brother . And about Schniezel , i still cant find the chance to talk to him .

- Okay , that can wait , however , you be careful , i suspect other members of HIS family to come to Area 11 soon .

- Why ? I am here now arent i ?

- That is still under my inspection , but i doubt about that , since it is only 1% of them coming here to find us .

- Yeah , okay , i will be extra careful , see you soon , bye .

With a smirk on his face ,Lelouch begins to walk to the Student Council room , thinking of how to recruit those 3 .

Meanwhile , inside a dark room , there are a few dark figures and a cat . Seems like they are planning something .

Unaware of what's inside the room , our main protagonist just goes into the room , but he quickly notices that something

is wrong here . The room is dark , usually there is at least Milly or Nina here . But now , he can see nothing ...

Then he hears voices coming , at a low pitch ...

- So , what is his weakness ?

- ( Nina ) ...

- ( Euphie ) I know , i know . It's me . He is afraid of me ...

- How so ?

- Just last night when i hugged him , he is almost freaked out , and then forbid me to hug him again ...

- ( All ) lol

- Ahem , Ahh , i dont know , just this morning , i heard he screaming at Arthur , about how he stole from him something .

it must be very important , since i never heard him yelling like that before . Am i right , Sayoko ?

- Yes , Nunnally-sama . I saw him running , now isnt that weird ?

- Hehe , THAT Lelouch running ... maybe we got ourselves something big , maybe that is an embarassing pictures ?

- No , Milly , we should not do this , it is his privacy ...

- Ah , come on Kallen , do you not interested in his weakness ? Or do you already know it ?

- Erh... no , i dont know anything at all ...

- Oh hoh , i see i see , nothing at all ,heeee ~

- Ahem , anyway , i am outta here ...

...

- Well , now that our obstacle gone , Shirley , any ideas ?

- Let's see , we should just ...

- ( Kallen ) Oh , speak of the devil , here you are ...

- ( Big gasp ) Oh hey Lelouch , fancy meeting you here , thought you go home already ,hehe

- ( Lelouch ) No, i just remembered Nunnally here for cakes , so i come here to pick her up .

- Right , did you hear it ?

- Ah come on Milly my dear , i do not hear anything at all . Just so focus on you that i lost thought , hehe ...

- ( Blushed Milly ) Wahh , i-i-iidiot , what are you saying ?

- Oh my , you are so cute , Milly

- Hmph , you just got me off guard , that's all .

- RIght right , whatever ... Let's go home Nunnally , Sayoko

- Okay , nii-san .

- Ah , that's right , tomorrow i will host a private party for Euphie , everyone in the Student Council will be

invited , please come

- Ooohhh , okay .

- Then , good night everyone , I will see you later tonight , Milly .

- Okay , bye bye .

And that's it for this chapter ... Phew , so ... awful ... anyone , inspire me with your reviews , dont feel like doing this

so tired ... maybe anyone can do this with me ?


End file.
